Evil Namja
by araraaa
Summary: "Kenapa kau menyakiti adik kecilku?" / "AKU TIDAK BERHASIL MEMBUNUHNYA!" / "Kk-kkriiss tto-long ak-kuu," / "Pindah ke China? / HUNHAN BAEKYEOL DAEJAE. AN EXOBAP FANFICTION. M FOR GORE
1. Chapter 1

**Haihai. Ini fic gaje milik saya. Udah lama mendem dilaptop. Ini aja buatnya udah nyampe chapie 7 malah. So, kalo tertarik dan mau update cepet, silakan direview. Untuk ff lain, maaf. Bener2 stuk karena byun baek-_- tapi ara udah kerjakan dikit2 kok, jadi tunggu ya;) sorry for typos**

**araraaa Present**

**Evil Namja**

**Cast: All EXO members**

**All B.A.P members**

**Summary:**

"**Kenapa kau menyakiti adik kecilku?" / "AKU TIDAK BERHASIL MEMBUNUHNYA!" /**** "Kk-kkriiss tto-long ak-kuu,"/ "Pindah ke China?" / HunHan BaekYeol DaeJae. An EXOBAP fanfiction.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: Suspense, Romance, Brothership, Family.**

**Chapter1**

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, mendekat kearah yeoja yang bergetar ketakutan. Ketika hanya menyisakan beberapa langkah dihadapan yeoja itu, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mengapa kau takut?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok. Tangannya hendak mengelus pipi putih milik yeoja yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu, namun seger ditepis oleh yeoja itu. Tampaknya ia tak ingin disentuh tangan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun mengilat, ditatapnya penuh kebencian yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti adik kecilku? Mengapa kau menabraknya? Mengapa kau membuatnya mati?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Ia segera bangkit, meraih benda kecil yang tajam itu dari sakunya. "Kau harus mati, aku harus membalas kematian adikku, Young Ah," Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau kecil itu ke pipi Young Ah, yeoja itu. Yeoja itu bergetar semakin hebat, namun ia tak mampu melawan Baekhyun. Seluruh tenaganya seperti hilang saat melihat Baekhyun begitu dendam padanya.

Young Ah sadar sepenuhnya, kematian Ara -adik Baekhyun- memang kesalahannya. Ia lalai saat mengendarai mobil, padahal saat itu lampu penyebrangan memang sedang menyala. Dan mirisnya lagi, Ara adalah satu-satunya korban, padahal saat itu jalanan sangat ramai. Sepertinya itu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun sangat marah. Ia marah pada semuanya, termasuk Young Ah.

Young Ah meringis saat Baekhyun menekan ujung pisau lipat itu semakin dalam. Pipinya sudah mengeluarkan tinta merah sedari tadi. Namun tampaknya, Baekhyun belum mau menghentikan aksinya. Sret. Baekhyun menarik pisaunya, membentuk sebuah ukiran di pipi Young Ah. Yeoja itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Baekhyun-ssi mian-" Krek! Mata Young Ah membulat. Ia merasakan tangan lain selain tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi pisau dan mencengkram tangannya. Tangan itu memelintir kedua tangannya hingga patah. Young Ah mengeluarkan air matanya, namun sekuat tenaga berusaha ia hentikan aliran itu mengingat kini pipinya sudah tergores. Perih sekali jika goresan itu terkena air matanya.

Young Ah berusaha melirik siapa orang yang mematahkan tangannya. Oh, satu namja yang ia kenal sebagai kakak Ara juga, selain Baekhyun tentunya. "Dd-daehyun-ssi," lirihnya. Namja yang dipanggil Daehyun itu menyeringai. Tampan memang, namun sangat mengerikan bagi Young Ah setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu diakhir hidupmu, Young Ah," balas Daehyun. "Hyung, mengapa kau baru melukai pipinya?" tanya Daehyun kepada Baekhyun, yang tampaknya sedari tadi melamun sambil memainkan pisaunya di pipi Young Ah. "Ah iya, kau benar Daehyun. Mengapa hanya di pipi," ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mencengkram dagu Young Ah. "Buka mulutmu, aaaaaaaaaa," Daehyun memaksa Young Ah untuk membuka mulutnya, lalu mengeluarkan gunting. "Kau tidak suka tersenyum ya? Dari tadi aku belum melihat senyummu," ujar Daehyun yang mulai mengarahkan guntingnya kesudut bibir Young Ah. "Ku bantu untuk melebarkan senyummu, ne,"

Srek! Srek! Daehyun menggunting kedua sudut bibir Young Ah. Yeoja itu kini sudah lemas tak berdaya, bahkan sepertinya untuk membuka matapun sulit.

"AHH!" Satu teriakan lolos dari bibir Young Ah yang sudah digunting Daehyun. Pipinya sangat sakit saat ia berteriak namun dibawah sana, kakinya jauh lebih sakit. Baekhyun memotong kakinya! Daehyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian bertos ria. Bersorak-sorak bahagia sebelum pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sosok sunbaenya, Luhan.

"Apa aku dapat sesuatu?" tanya Luhan pada kedua adiknya. Sialnya Young Ah yang menabrak adik dari tiga orang psikopat. Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengangguk antusias. "Bagian kesukaanmu, mau pakai ini atau yang dipegang Daehyun?" tawar Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Oh, setidaknya Young Ah sempat melihat senyuman indah milik sunbae yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu sebelum maut menjemputnya. Oh iya, bicara soal maut, mengapa malaikat yang selalu digambarkan mengerikan itu belum juga muncul? Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa perih pada bagian wajah dan kakinya.

Luhan menghampiri Young Ah, membawa pisau. Oh ternyata Luhan memilih alat yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk 'bermain'. Luhan mengangkat dagunya, sedikit memperhatikan keadaannya. "Kalian cukup parah juga, setidaknya, menghilangkan wajah cantik Young Ah," ujar Luhan lalu menurunkan dagu Young Ah.

"Young Ah, mianhae," Jleb! Young Ah menghentikan nafasnya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam teriakan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Pisau yang dibawa Luhan menancap dalam di matanya. Ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar bernafas. Setidaknya dengan menahan nafas, malaikat maut akan cepat menghampirinya.

Baekhyun mencabut pisau itu dari mata Young Ah, lalu mengarahkannya pada bagian dada. "Aku mau melihat jantungnya!" jeritnya senang. Ia pun segera membelah dada Young Ah, dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya dalam keadaan diam. Tak berdetak. Yeoja itu sudah mati. Daehyun menghela nafas. "Masukkan ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan satu kandang kalajengking. Ada sekitar lima atau enam kalajengking didalamnya. "Ide bagus. Lalu kita streples bagian yang sudah kau sayat ini, lalu tinggal buang mayatnya. Misi kita selesai," ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dibukanya pintu kecil di kandang besi yang mirip dengan kandang marmut itu, lalu dikeluarkannya dengan hati-hati satu-persatu kalajengking dan dimasukkannya kedalam tubuh Young Ah yang menganga lebar. Luhan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan streples tembak. Dan setelahnya, yang mereka lakukan adalah memasukkan yeoja mungil itu kedalam karung dan membuangnya di danau dekat rumah mereka.

.

Luhan turun dari mobilnya diikuti Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Mereka sudah sampai diarea kampus tempat mereka menuntut ilmu saat ini. Luhan sudah berada ditingkat akhir, Baekhyun ditingkat kedua dan Daehyun masih berada ditingkat awal. Ara, adik mereka yang juga satu-satunya yeoja dalam keluarga kecil itu yang seharusnya mengisi hari-hari penuh keceriaan mereka, masih berada di Junior High School tahun terakhir. Sayangnya, kecelakaan yang menimpanya harus membuatnya rela melepas predikatnya sebagai satu-satunya yeoja dalam keluarga itu.

Ayah dan ibu Luhan, sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit, sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Ara. Selama ini Luhan membiayai keluarga kecilnya dengan bekerja sebagai polisi, bagian penyidik pembunuhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun lebih suka tampil dibeberapa cafe untuk bernyanyi -kadang Luhan juga ikut- atau membantu Luhan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ditanganinya. Setidaknya itu membantu perekonomian keluarga mereka. Ara, sang magnae juga memiliki peran dalam membantu perekonomian keluarga. Ia suka menulis dan mengirimkannya ke penerbit. Honornya akan ia berikan kepada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sesaat saat melihat sosok itu. Oh Sehun, hoobaenya yang ia sukai sedang duduk didekat mading. Baekhyun dan Daehyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan. "Kami duluan, hyung. Awas nanti kau menabrak sesuatu," ejek Baekhyun melihat Luhan terpesona oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang saat ini berjalan dihadapannya, lalu berdiri. "Emm.. Luhan sunbae," panggilnya. Luhan berhenti dan menoleh, "Ya ada apa?" Sehun tampak mengaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Kau kan bekerja sebagai polisi, pasti kau bisa memata-matai seseorang kan?" tanya Sehun malu-malu. Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Eum, kau pasti bisa membantuku kan? Aku sedang... Menyukai Tao..." jelasnya. Dada Luhan terasa sesak. Luhan hanya diam. "Eum... Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari tahu apakah ia sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum," tambah Sehun.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau perlu kapan?" tanyanya. Sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas dibibir mungilnya. Sehun menatapnya berbinar. "Kau bisanya kapan?" Seringai Luhan makin lebar. "Saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Tapi jika ada waktu lengang mungkin kucoba," jelasnya sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. "Tunggu saja,"

.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat siapa yang memunggunginya didepan mading kelasnya. Youngjae, kekasihnya. "Youngie..." sapa Daehyun sambil memeluk pinggang namja tersebut. Youngjae sedikit memekik kaget, lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. "Ke kantin dulu, kajja. Sebelum seonsaengnim masuk," ajaknya.

Youngjae terdiam mendengar ocehan Daehyun. Kemarin Daehyun dan kedua hyungnya membunuh lagi. Ya, lagi. Youngjae tau kekasihnya ini berbahaya. Bahkan dirinya pernah nyaris mati hanya karena Daehyun cemburu padanya. Youngjae mengelus dahinya pelan. Daehyun masih berceloteh tentang betapa tidak menyenangkannya kemarin.

Tidak ada jeritan, yeoja itu terlalu cepat menyerah. Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun, menghentikan ocehan Daehyun yang masih belum habis itu. Youngjae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri, bermaksud mengajak Daehyun kembali ke kelas. Daehyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Youngjae.

BRUK!

"Ahh!" Youngjae terjatuh saat seseorang berbadan besar menabraknya. Sedikit meringis mengingat namja itu menginjak kakinya cukup keras. Namja itu tidak menyahut, diam. Sedangkan Daehyun yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan sudah mulai emosi.

"Yaa! Pabbo! Kau menabraknya dan menginjaknya! Mengapa kau tidak meminta maaf padanya?!" bentaknya. Namja itu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu balas menatap Daehyun. "Berani sekali kau membentak dosenmu!" balasnya tak kalah kencang.

Daehyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Lantas kau mau apa?" tantang Daehyun. Youngjae berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kaki Daehyun yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Tidak ada. Seharusnya kau sadar, ini salahmu. Mengapa bisa terlambat masuk kelas huh? Dan saat aku sudah mau keluar mengapa kalian baru mau masuk? Anggap saja itu hukuman karena sudah bolos pelajaranku," ujar dosen itu santai.

Daehyun menggeram marah. Lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum tenang sambil membantu Youngjae berdiri. Celana panjang itu sudah kotor, terdapat bekas sepatu dibagian tulang keringnya. Youngjae menatap Daehyun seakan meminta Daehyun menjaga emosinya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum lalu melirik sedikit kearah dosen yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae. Youngjae menoleh, "Dosen pengganti. Mulai mengajar kemarin saat kau tak masuk, namanya Bang Yongguk," jelas Youngjae. Youngjae sedikit membulatkan matanya, menyadari ucapannya yang salah. Dia tidak seharusnya memberitahu Daehyun tentang dosen baru itu. "Oh, Yongguk," bisik Daehyun mengerikan sambil menyeringai.

TBC

Haii ini fic EXOBAP adakah yg suka? Hehe^^ ini sudah hampir selesai loh padahal sebenernya tapi baru di publish hehe-_- yaudah, review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hollaaa this is new chappie. Ini dua chapie ara gabung itung2 mau hiatus bulan puasa kan hehe lets cekidot

**araraaa Present**

**Evil Namja**

**Cast: All EXO members**

**All B.A.P members**

**Summary:**

"**Kenapa kau menyakiti adik kecilku?" / "AKU TIDAK BERHASIL MEMBUNUHNYA!" / "Kk-kkriiss tto-long ak-kuu,"/ "Pindah ke China?" / HunHan BaekYeol DaeJae. An EXOBAP fanfiction.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: Suspense, Crime, Romance, Brothership, Family.**

Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah ajaib sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke lengan Chanyeol. "Huh, Baekkie. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun. Menghentikan kegiatan aneh sahabatnya yang sedikit ia sukai itu. "Eum," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap seseorang dibelakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengut. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Hai, Yeollie," sapa orang itu. Baekhyun membuang muka. Menjijikkan!

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kris, namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan melirik Baekhyun. Sedikit sakit hati saat melihat Baekhyun membuang muka. Sulit memang membagi dua hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun saat ia sudah bersama Kris. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih menyukai Kris. Egois memang ingin mendapatkan keduanya. Namun Chanyeol masih belum mampu melepaskan salah satunya.

Kris mengajak Chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memandang kearah kiri. Sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati hyungnya berjalan bersama seseorang. Tao, teman seangkatannya. Baekhyun hendak menghampiri keduanya, namun tidak jadi ketika melihat Tao menatap begitu dalam kearah Kris. Dan sepertinya Kris juga curi-curi pandang kearah Tao padahal disampingnya ada Chanyeol. Dan ia juga melihat Luhan yang memamerkan smirknya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun segera menanyakan perihal Tao. Setahunya Luhan tidak begitu dekat dengan Tao, tapi mengapa namja itu bisa pergi bersama Tao hari ini? Dan Daehyun yang sejak dimobil tadi hanya diam juga membuatnya penasaran. Ada apa ini? Mengapa hyung dan dongsaengnya bertingkah aneh?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di pintu depan membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Luhan dan Daehyun hanya memandang kosong kearah meja. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang keluarga. "Nugu?" teriak Baekhyun dari balik pintu. Kebiasaannya sebelum membuka pintu. "Ini aku hyung!" balas suara dari balik pintu. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. Itu kekasih adiknya yang sudah meninggal, Ari. Dibukanya pintu untuk Ari, lalu membiarkan bocah seumuran Ara itu masuk.

"Hey, hyungdeul. Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Ya, ia memang cukup dekat dengan kakak-kakak kekasihnya. Luhan memandangnya lalu membenahi posisi duduknya. Baekhyun ikut duduk disamping Ari. "Baek, kau tahu, Kris itu playboy!" Luhan mulai bercerita.

Daehyun pun ikut-ikut menyimak cerita Luhan, sedangkan Ari hanya diam karena tidak mengenal siapa-siapa yang dibicarakan oleh 'hyungdeul'nya. Baekhyun hanya diam, menunggu cerita lanjutan Luhan. "Kita harus memisahkan Chanyeol dari Kris! Kita harus membunuhnya!" lanjut Luhan lagi.

Ketiga orang disana tersentak kaget. "Maksud hyung?" tanya Ari. "Ari, mungkin kau tidak mengenal siapapun dalam cerita ini. Namun kau harus tahu, perselingkuhan itu tidak baik kan?" ujar Luhan. Ari mengangguk. "Nah, begini. Kris itu berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, sahabat Baekhyun yang diam-diam Baekhyun sukai. Tetapi, Tao, pujaan hatinya pujaanku adalah pacar Kris juga. Tentu tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi. Mengingat Tao adalah pujaan hati Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah pujaan hati Baekhyun, aku harus membunuhnya!" jelas Luhan.

Ari mengangguk, sedangkan Daehyun mulai angkat bicara. "Yongguk si dosen baru itu menyakiti Youngjae! Aku juga ingin membunuhnya!" tangannya terkepal kuat diudara. "Baiklah, aku akan membunuh Tao dan kau membunuh Kris," putus Baekhyun. Ari hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Kalau ada Ara, ia pasti akan segera memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

Ari berjalan pulang sendiri. Tadinya Daehyun berniat mengantarnya pulang hanya saja ia tak ingin merepotkan hyungnya itu. Di depannya tampak seorang namja berlari kearahnya. Ari mengernyitkan dahinya, namja itu sudah semakin dekat dengannya namun kenapa tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya?

BRUK! JLEB!

Ari terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya yang tertusuk pisau. Baekhyun yang melihat itu dari jendela kamarnya segera turun dan memanggil Luhan dan Daehyun. "Ari tertusuk!" jeritnya lalu berlari menghampiri Ari yang berada disebrang rumahnya. Luhan dan Daehyun mengejar sang pelaku. "Ari! Ari! Ireona!" jerit Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Ari berkali-kali.

Namun Ari diam. Baekhyun tahu, Ari sudah bersama Ara sekarang. Dengan amarah yang menguasai dirinya, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah semak-semak yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Dilihatnya sosok namja yang ia kenal sebagai tetangganya yang masih belia, tengah gemetar ketakutan. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Gotcha, Jongin,"

.

Pagi ini kunjungan pertama yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Luhan adalah ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir dua dongsaengnya, Ari dan Ara. Setelah mengikuti upacara pemakaman Ari, ketiga kakak-beradik itupun melajukan mobilnya ke kampus.

"Sialan Jongin. Berani-beraninya dia menusuk Ari," ujar Baekhyun geram. Daehyun memperhatikannya dari spion. Hari ini Daehyun yang menjadi supir dan Luhan yang duduk dibangku penumpang depan, sedangkan Baekhyun sendirian dibelakang.

"Memangnya kenapa dia menusuk Ari? Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai Ara. Dia kan seperti kita, gay," ujar Daehyun. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa tidak langsung kau kejar dan kau bunuh saja semalam, Baek?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Bodoh! Aku tidak sempat memikirkan balas dendam. Aku sudah panik hyung. Kini dongsaengku tinggal satu, dan itu Cuma si seme Daehyun," cibir Baekhyun.

Daehyun nyengir, "Dan aku tidak punya dongsaeng," Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti akan ada berita hilangnya Young Ah hari ini di kantor. Kalian tidak ke cafe?" tanya Luhan sekaligus mengingatkan. Kedua adiknya ini bisa lupa segala hal jika sudah membahas pembunuhan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Daehyun menjawab, "Kau mau ikut ke cafe, hyung? Pasti sangat membosankan mendengar ocehan atasanmu yang berpikir keras dimana keadaan Young Ah padahal kau sudah tahu jelas dimana dia berada sekarang," Luhan tertawa kecil.

"SANGAT! Kau tahu? Kadang atasanku itu berpikir terlalu jauh, bahkan sampai mencurigai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku yang pembunuhnya saja, malah dibiarkan memanipulasi data kematian. Haha, itu sungguh lucu!" Luhan terbahak, diikuti Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Oh iya, aku ada rencana membunuh dosen sialan itu. Kalian mau membantuku kan?" pinta Daehyun dengan puppy eyesnya saat mereka sudah sampai dihalaman parkir kampus. Baekhyun yang tadinya hendak membuka pintu mobil pun berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membunuh bersama saja?" ajak Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum. "Ide bagus! Dimana?" Mereka tampak sama-sama berpikir. Karena merasa sudah buntu, akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara. "Didekat taman, ada ruangan tak terpakai. Mau disana? Aku punya duplikat kuncinya. Satpam disini benar-benar teledor sampai-sampai aku bisa mempunyai duplikat semua ruangan di kampus ini," jelas Luhan. Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengangguk setuju.

"Eum, tapi Baekhyun. Kita harus membuat Chanyeol sadar terlebih dahulu, baru kita bisa membunuh Kris," ujar Luhan lagi. Baekhyun tampak berpikir sedangkan Daehyun sudah melesat keluar dari mobil ketika melihat Youngjae melambaikan tangannya didepan mobilnya. "Itu masalah mudah. Ketika Kris sendiri, kau pinjam handphone Tao dan hubungi dia. Ajak dia bertemu didepan Chanyeol, nanti kita saling contact saja. Itu masalah mudah," kata Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti Luhan yang sebelumnya mencabut kunci mobil yang ditinggalkan Daehyun.

.

Daehyun menghampiri sosok Youngjae yang terlihat sesekali melirik jam tangannya. "Waeyo Youngie?" tanyanya ketika Youngjae masih dengan raut cemasnya menatapnya. "Kau tau, kau hampir telat. Kajja!" Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun membawanya menuju kelas.

"Kau ini darimana saja Dae?" tanya Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum, masih berusaha mengimbangi jalan Youngjae yang terbilang cepat bahkan setengah berlari. "Aku habis menghadiri upacara pemakaman Ari. Dia tertusuk semalam, setelah pulang dari rumahku," jelas Daehyun.

Youngjae seketika berhenti. "Mengapa ada yang berniat menusuknya?" tanyanya lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Kali ini lebih tenang. Daehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mollayo. Tapi sepertinya itu sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi, walaupun begitu itu tetap kesalahan Jongin. Bagaimanapun aku dan hyungdeul harus tetap membalasnya,"

"Dae, sepertinya kita terlambat lagi," bisik Youngjae sambil sesekali melirik pintu kelasnya. Pintu itu sudah tertutup, dan sudah bisa dipastikan ada dosen yang sedang mengajar didalam. "Masuk saja. Memangnya jadwal siapa hari ini?" kata Daehyun santai. Youngjae menyentil pelan dahi kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kau tidak lihat jadwal? Bang seonsaengnim, yang kemarin menginjak kakiku!" ujar Youngjae setengah berbisik namun terdengar begitu penuh penekanan. Daehyun hanya nyengir. "Oh, jadi si jelek itu yang sedang mengajar. Tenang saja Youngie, akan kubalas dendammu padanya! Aku akan membuatnya merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan saat dia menginjak kakimu," Mata Youngjae membulat. Oh, no. Daehyun, jangan lagi.

"Hem, Dae, aku tidak dendam padanya," ucap Youngjae kalem. Daehyun meliriknya tak suka. "Hey, ayolah. Dia sudah menyakitimu. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan,"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lagi. Apalagi sampai membunuhnya," ujar Youngjae lalu membuka pintu kelas, meninggalkan Daehyun yang tampak shock.

.

"Channie," panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol sedang asyik dengan bukunya. Chanyeol menoleh, "Hei, Baekkie. Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya kepada Luhan.

5 menit dalam keheningan, membuat Baekhyun merasa jengah. "Yeol, pinjam ponselmu, boleh?" tanyanya. Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan acara membacanya hanya mengangguk sambil mengulurkan ponselnya. Baekhyun melihat-lihat isi ponsel Chanyeol. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh suatu folder.

'Aku menyukainya. Sayangnya aku juga masih menyukai Kris. Ya Tuhan, hilangkanlah salah satu dari hidupku T.T Baekkie saranghae...'

Baekhyun membeku membaca kalimat terakhir. Lalu sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

From: Keuriseu

Yeollie, mianhae aku tidak bisa menghampirimu saat ini. Aku ada urusan. Mianhae chagi.

Baekhyun berdecih sesaat seletah membaca pesan dari Kris. Munafik, eoh? Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Yeol, kau disini menunggu Kris?" tanya Baekhyun. "Eh? Ne, waeyo?" Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun menunjukkan pesan dari Kris. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Luhan hyung kemarin menemukan tempat yang indah dikampus ini," ajak Baekhyun. Dengan polos Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

Luhan sedikit menggerutu saat ponselnya berbunyi. Tao, yang saat ini berada disebelahnya hanya memandanginya heran. Luhan tersenyum, lalu menatap Tao. "Tao-ie, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?" tanyanya. Tao tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Boleh, tentu saja, sunbae," katanya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Luhan berusaha mencari nama 'Kris' dicontact Tao. Dan setelah menemukannya, ia mulai menjalankan rencananya dengan Baekhyun.

Tak lama ponsel Tao berbunyi. Tao segera menoleh dan hendak mengambil ponselnya saat Luhan berteriak histeris. "Aaaaa! Tao mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja membuka pesan dari Kris dan bodohnya aku menekan tombol delete! Ottokhae?" ujar Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel Tao. Tao menghela nafas. "Gwaenchana, sunbae. Apa isi pesannya?" Luhan menghela nafas lega, "Kau ditunggu ditaman belakang kampus,"

.

Daehyun bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan dipinggir danau. "Apa dia sudah mulai menjalankan aksinya dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Daehyun pada dirinya sendiri. Daehyun berbalik, hendak pergi namun diurungkan niatnya. Luhan hyungnya sedang bersama Tao, menghampiri Kris. Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" panggilnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh. "Ada apa Dae?" tanya Baekhyun, memandang tak suka kearah Daehyun yang mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Chanyeol. Daehyun menunjuk kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum, seakan mengajak mereka kesana. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ayo kesana," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tao dan Kris sudah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

"Hyung," sapa Chanyeol pada Luhan. Luhan terdiam, menatap miris kearah depan. Chanyeol yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa berhenti. Kris, sedang mencium Tao, classmatenya. Berada tak jauh darinya, dibawah pohon. Dengan penuh emosi dihampirinya Kris, Baekhyun -pura-pura- berusaha menahannya.

Chanyeol menarik bahu Kris yang membelakanginya, lalu memukul dada Kris keras. Kris terjatuh, namun Tao menahan tubuhnya. "Sialan kau! Brengsek! Aku tak sudi memiliki kekasih bermuka dua sepertimu!" bentak Chanyeol lalu menepis tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi lengannya. Chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disitu dengan perasaan yang kecewa. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris sambil menyeringai, "Menyakiti sahabatku, eoh?"

.

Daehyun melihat Yongguk sedang berjalan menuju toilet. Daehyun tersenyum sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya lalu memasuki toilet itu. Dikuncinya perlahan, agar tidak terlalu mengundang suara. "Bang seonsaeng, dimana kau?" teriaknya.

Pintu salah satu bilik terbuka. "Disini, ada apa? Kau yang kemarin kan?" tanya Yongguk setelah keluar dari biliknya. Daehyun tersenyum, membungkuk hormat sedikit lalu memandangi Yongguk dengan tatapan puas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yongguk. Daehyun menggeleng pelan lalu membuka ikat pinggangnya. Yongguk yang bingung hanya bisa berjalan mundur, takut jika Daehyun akan bertingkah macam-macam mengingat mereka hanya berdua di toilet tersebut.

"Seonsaeng, bajumu kenapa?" tanya Daehyun sambil menatap aneh pada punggung Yongguk. Yongguk melirik kearah punggungnya. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya balik. Daehyun menghampirinya dan menarik kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau saja yang mudah tertipu," ujarnya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Yongguk dibelakang dengan menggunakan ikat pinggangnya. Daehyun pura-pura berjongkok, melepas kedua tali sepatu Yongguk dan mengikat kaki Yongguk. Setelahnya Daehyun bangkit dan menatap Yongguk dalam.

Satu tendangan dari Daehyun menghantam keras tepat di perut Yongguk yang kosong. Yongguk terjatuh kebelakang. Tangannya sangat sakit mengingat posisinya diikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Daehyun menginjak kedua tulang kering Yongguk. "Arghh! Sakit!" jerit Yongguk dengan suara beratnya. Daehyun pura-pura menutup telinganya. "Aaaaaa! Tidak dengar!" ujarnya. Yongguk meronta-ronta dibawahnya namun Daehyun tetap pada posisinya.

Daehyun membuka tasnya, mencari-cari benda kecil tapi berbahaya. Setelah menemukannya, dia segera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas perut Yongguk. Daehyun mengeluarkan isi dari benda berbentuk lingkaran itu perlahan, lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah tampan Yongguk.

Cleb! Cleb!

"Arrghhhh! Lepaskan! Lepas!" Yongguk menggeliat menahan sakit di pipinya. Tertancap dua buah jarum dimasing-masing pipinya. Rasanya sangat sakit. "Ini termasuk dalam perawatan wajah, bodoh," ujar Daehyun.

Daehyun mengeluarkan beberapa jarum lagi lalu kembali menusukkannya, memenuhi wajah Yongguk. "Arrggh! Apa salahku padamu huh?! Hentikan!" Daehyun menyeringai. "Salahmu menginjak kaki namjachinguku," ujarnya santai lalu mengeluarkan dua jarum paling besar.

Cleb! Cleb!

Kali ini kedua jarum itu ditusukkan ke kedua bola mata Yongguk. Yongguk berteriak, menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Daehyun melepas dasi Yongguk lalu membekap mulut dosen muda itu. Kini suara Yongguk teredam.

Daehyun mengeluarkan pisau dari tasnya. Ditusukkannya berkali-kali di dada Yongguk. Membuat dosen itu berkali-kali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Daehyun mencabut pisaunya dari dada Yongguk, lalu mengarahkannya kebahu kiri, menuju jantung. Ditusukkannya sekali dan itu adalah jeritan terakhir Yongguk yang ia dengar. Setelahnya, ia bangkit dan mencabuti seluruh jarum yang tertancap di wajah Yongguk, juga mengambil ikat pinggangnya. Daehyun keluar dari toilet dengan kunci duplikat milik Luhan yang ia pinjam di taman tadi. Tak lupa ia mengunci toilet lagi.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terpaksa menunda rencana mereka untuk membunuh Kris dan Tao karena jadwal bernyanyi Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Mereka sedang bernyanyi saat Luhan mendapat telpon dari kantornya. Di kampusnya, seorang dosen muda tewas terbunuh di toilet. Luhan menyanggupi penyelidikan yang akan dilakukan esok hari.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun turun dari panggung. Jadwal mereka bernyanyi hanya 2 jam, namun gaji yang mereka dapat bisa dibilang lumayan. Apalagi, mereka adalah pemilik suara terbaik di cafe tersebut. Mereka menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk menghabiskan bubble teanya. Daehyun duduk didepan Luhan.

"Ada telpon dari kantor hyung?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Mayatmu, diselidiki besok. Mau ikut?" tawarnya. Baekhyun dan Daehyun serempak mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Dan setelahnya, urusan kita dengan Tao, Kris dan Jongin juga harus terselesaikan!" ujar Baekhyun semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Daehyun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Kampus sudah ramai saat Luhan, Daehyun dan Baekhyun tiba di parkiran. Mobil polisipun sudah menghiasi halaman parkir. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Daehyun saling pandang, lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau mendapat dispensasi lagi hari ini hyung," Daehyun tersenyum. Luhan mencibir, "Kalian juga ikut kan?" ajak Luhan. Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengangguk semangat. "Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan?" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Luhan-ssi!" Luhan sudah berada didepan toilet saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Luhan menoleh, "Ne, inspektur?" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Yang dipanggil inspektur oleh Luhan hanya mencibir. "Kau ini, tak usah memanggilku begitu. Kau tetap lebih tua dariku meski aku atasanmu," kata namja pendek itu.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tak apa Jongup, aku suka memanggilmu begitu," ujar Luhan. Daehyun dan Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya. "Hey Jongup! Apa kabar? Sudah lama tak bertemu ya?" sapa Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Jongup. Jongup meringis pelan, Baekhyun selalu bersikap biasa meski disituasi formal seperti ini. Daehyun menyentil pelan kening hyungnya yang hiperaktif itu.

"Kau ini, panggil dia inspektur atau Jongup-ssi disaat-saat seperti ini!" Daehyun berusaha mengingatkan hyungnya namun Baekhyun malah mengibaskan tangannya didepan Daehyun. "Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita mulai saja penyelidikannya, tidak ada gunanya mempeributkan hal sepele seperti itu!"

"Bagaimana Luhan? Baekhyun? Daehyun?" tanya Jongup saat Luhan dan kedua adiknya itu berdiri. Mereka yang sebelumnya berjongkok memperhatikan korban kini menghampiri Jongup dengan buku catatan kecil di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Korban adalah dosen baru, dosen pengganti yang mengajar fakultas kedokteran. Bernama Bang Yongguk, tidak memiliki catatan kriminal, baru beberapa bulan pindah ke Seoul," jelas Daehyun. Luhan melanjutkan, "Aku menemukan 12 luka tusukan jarum di wajah korban. Empat di pipi kanan-kiri masing-masing dua, satu di mata kanan, satu di mata kiri, satu di dagu, satu di kening dan empat di bibir, masing-masing dua di bibir atas dan bibir bawah,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dadanya ditusuk kemungkinan sebanyak 28 kali berturut-turut dan sekali tusukan dibagian jantung yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya," tambahnya. "Tubuh korban utuh, kemungkinan besar pelaku adalah orang yang memiliki akses ke seluruh ruangan di kampus ini karena kemungkinan besar pelaku mengunci pintu saat peristiwa terjadi. Saat ditemukan pun pintu masih dalam keadaan terkunci. Tidak mungkin tidak ada satu mahasiswapun yang tidak tahu bagaimana kronologi pembunuhan padahal toilet adalah kebutuhan umum yang pastinya akan selalu digunakan," kali ini Jongup angkat suara.

"Apa motif yang inspektur temukan?" tanya Luhan. Jongup mengangkat bahu, "Belum bisa dipastikan. Kemungkinan besar karena masalah pribadi sebab tidak mungkin jika pelaku menginginkan sesuatu dari korban tapi tidak ada satupun yang hilang dari tubuh si korban," jelasnya lagi. Daehyun dan Baekhyun saling pandang.

"Inspektur Jongup, korban kehilangan dompet beserta uang dan atm-atmnya. Kemungkinan besar itu incaran pelaku," Baekhyun berusaha menerangkan. Jongup membelalakkan matanya. "Sudah kuperiksa tapi tadi tidak ada yang hilang?!" Daehyun tersenyum. "Kau salah, inspektur. Dompetnya hilang. Jadi, pelakunya mengincar harta!"

**TBC**

Hollaa ara mau hiatus nih ff ada yg nunggu gasih? /plak hehe. Gatau hiatus sampe kapan, abis kalo buka ffn banyak ranjau takut puasa batal soalnya xD tapi ara usahain tetep apdet deh ya, sebenernya ara juga gak suka apdet lama, selain kasian readers, takut kehilangan readers dan ara juga kan reader -_- ara mengerti gimana rasanya nunggu ff apdet lamaaaa itu ngeselin -_-

Yowes, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Semoga kalian suka fic ara yang lain jugaa dan mudah2an ada yg nungguin :3

Last... ripiu? Pleaseee *aegyo*


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back im back /itu lagu sapa yak.-. wkwk oh iya itu lagu teentop yang never go back /lah promosi wkwk haii ara back ara back siapa yang nyariinnn? Siapa yang nungguin nih ff gajee? Gaada? Yowes, ara pulang! Muleh kampung/? Wkwkwk daripada lama cekidot aee siipp (y)**

**araraaa Present**

**Evil Namja**

**Cast: All EXO members**

**All B.A.P members**

**Summary:**

"**Kenapa kau menyakiti adik kecilku?" / "AKU TIDAK BERHASIL MEMBUNUHNYA!" / "Kk-kkriiss tto-long ak-kuu,"/ "Pindah ke China?" / HunHan BaekYeol DaeJae. An EXOBAP fanfiction.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: Suspense, Crime, Romance, Brothership, Family.**

Chap 3

Setelah tugasnya selesai, Luhan mengajak Daehyun dan Baekhyun untuk langsung pulang. Ia terlalu lelah, tuduhan dijatuhkan pada penjaga kampus. Yup, dia yang paling memungkinkan, menurut Jongup. Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju rumah Jongin meski hari masih terbilang siang. Biasanya, disaat-saat seperti ini Jongin masih sekolah. Jongin adalah salah-satu teman Ara. Hanya saja Jongin lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ara saat ini duduk dibangku kelas 9 bersama Ari, dan Jongin duduk dibangku kelas 11. Baekhyun mengenal Jongin karena Ara pernah bilang, Jongin menyatakan cinta padanya. Jongin baru pindah sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin, tak lama, keluar sosok namja yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Jongin. "Jongin ada? Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Rencananya harus diubah, karena ada manusia lain selain Jongin. "Aku namjachingunya," jawabnya malu-malu. "Kau sendiri? Tampaknya kau lebih tua dariku, sunbaenim," ujar namja itu. Namja itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Jongin. "Ya, aku sudah kuliah," jelas Baekhyun singkat. "Bisa bertemu dengan Jongin?"

Namja yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo itu meletakkan cangkir berisi teh dihadapan Baekhyun lalu mempersilakannya untuk minum. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan lalu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Kai sakit," ucapnya pelan. "Dia-" "Hyuuuuung?" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. "Sepertinya Kai sudah bangun. Kajja, sunbae, kita ke kamarnya," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Hyuuung..." Jongin hendak menyapa Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tertahan ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun dibelakang Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun yang manis itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Keringat Jongin bercucuran, membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. "Kai? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kening Jongin. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai sedikit sebelum buka suara, "Annyeong, Jongin,"

.

Daehyun hanya menatap malas hyungnya yang sibuk menonton berita. "Dae, ayolah! Apa kau tidak senang ketika melihat wajahmu keluar ditelevisi?" ujar Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar begitu excited. Daehyun hanya menatap malas hyungnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar. Sesaat ia berhenti, "Kemana Baekkie hyung?" Luhan yang masih fokus hanya bergumam, "Jongin," Daehyun mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Daehyun sudah hampir bosan ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3. Mereka pulang dari kampus pukul 1 dan Baekhyun belum kembali sampai sekarang? Tinggal menusuk atau memotong tubuh seseorang saja apa butuh waktu lama? Mengapa Baekhyun begitu senang bermain? Daehyun meraih ponselnya hendak menelpon Baekhyun. "Yoboseyo?" suara Baekhyun menyapa gendang telinganya. "Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Daehyun to the point. "Nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang jangan ganggu!" klik. Sambungan itu terputus. Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Youngjae masih marah padanya, apalagi setelah mengetahui ia benar-benar membunuh Yongguk. Dan suara tawa Luhan terdengar dari ruang tengah dilantai bawah. Oh astaga, Daehyun bisa gila.

.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Anak itu pasti terlalu lapar," gumamnya pelan. "Luhan hyung pasti sibuk lihat berita. Dari dulu sampai sekarang mengapa tidak pernah terbiasa melihat wajahnya sendiri ditv sih?" omel Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu sedang menatapnya juga. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jangan takut, Kyungsoo..."

Jongin menutup matanya saat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan pisau daging ditangannya. "Arghh! Ssss-sunb-bbae..." Jongin ingin sekali menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan lari pergi menuju kantor polisi terdekat. Sayangnya tangan dan kakinya terikat dikursi yang ia duduki. Jongin reflek membuka mata saat seseorang menarik dagunya. Matanya membulat melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang dagunya. Namun, bukan Kyungsoo orangnya. Itu Baekhyun. Dengan tangan Kyungsoo ditangannya. "Annyeong," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan Kyungsoo seolah-olah itu adalah tangannya. "Bagus tidak hasil karyaku?" Jongin memutar pandangannya menuju Kyungsoo. Uh-oh, sepertinya namja imut manis bermata bulat besar itu sudah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya di rumahnya sendiri dengan seorang psikopat. Tak ada jalan keluar lagi selain pergi. Pergi ke sang Pencipta.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, dan tekad yang besar untuk tetap hidup, Jongin menendang Baekhyun menggunakan lututnya. Ia mengambil pemantik api yang ada dimeja dibelakangnya saat Baekhyun tersungkur dan mencoba berdiri. Ia membakar tali yang melilit tangannya lalu membuka ikatan talinya. Bersyukurlah Jongin anak yang cekatan meskipun ceroboh. Baekhyun sudah meraih tangannya saat Jongin akan berlari keluar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Jongin menendang perut Baekhyun, Baekhyun bergeming. "Kutanya kau mau kemana?!" bentak Baekhyun. Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menendangi Baekhyun sebisa mungkin. Namun Baekhyun masih saja bisa menghindar. "Jong-" Bruk! Baekhyun jatuh saat Jongin menendangkan sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun membentur kaki meja. Jongin berlari, berharap ketika ia kembali ke rumah Baekhyun masih disana.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lesu. Luhan yang melihatnya segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil melirik jam. Pukul 4. "Baekkie, waeyo?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil menuntun Baekhyun yang berjalan kelimpungan memegangi kepalanya. "Hyung... AKU TIDAK BERHASIL MEMBUNUHNYAA!" jerit Baekhyun. Daehyun yang tadinya sedang berada di kamar segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun di ruang tengah. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Daehyun dan Luhan nyaris bersamaan. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku hampir membunuhnya. Namun dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan menendangiku sampai aku terbentur," jelasnya. Luhan menggeram marah. "Kurang ajar sekali dia! Sudah membunuh adikku, menyakiti adikku, apalagi maunya sekarang?!" jerit Luhan marah. Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan mengambilnya dan meliriknya sebentar, lalu menjauh dari Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 2 jam kalau tidak berhasil membunuhnya?" tanya Daehyun penasaran. Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku membunuh kekasihnya, karena tadi ia hampir meleraiku dan mencoba menelpon polisi untuk mendamaikan aku dan Jongin," Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ARGHHH!" "Hentikan jeritanmu. Ke rumah Jongin. SEKARANG!" Luhan menarik Baekhyun dan Daehyun menuju rumah Jongin. "Aku masih malas," ujar Daehyun yang pasrah ketika ditarik oleh Luhan.

.

Jongin bersembunyi dibalik bahu tegap sang inspektur saat melihat Baekhyun. "Annyeong, inspektur, annyeong Jongin," sapa Luhan manis. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Daehyun pura-pura tidak tahu. "Ada pembunuhan dan percobaan pembunuhan. Do Kyungsoo, kekasih Kim Jongin telah dibunuh dan si pelaku mencoba membunuh Jongin. Menurut Jongin, pelakunya adalah kau, Baekhyun," kata Jongup menjelaskan. "A-apa? Tapi aku baru saja bangun tidur ketika Luhan hyung menarikku!" bantah Baekhyun. Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan selancar itu dalam mengarang cerita. Jongup mengangguk. "Tadi Luhan juga bilang begitu," lalu menghela nafas. "Aku ingin mempercayaimu, namun bagaimana lagi? Ada sidik jarimu di bajunya," lanjut Jongup sambil menunjuk baju yang dipakai Jongin. Luhan, Daehyun dan Baekhyun kompak membelalakkan matanya.

**TBC**

**hai semua ara kembali membawa lanjutan ff bertemakan psycho ini mudah-mudahan ngefeel yak kawan2 ara tau kok ini gak sadis abis ara bingung sadis itu kayak gimana wkwk ngetiknya takut-_- ara dalam tahap pembelajaran so kalo ada yang kurang, ngeganjel atau apa silakan ketik dikolom review;) ara gak akan marah kok, asalkan kritikannya yang membangun dan bahasanya yang enak ya, gak usah terlalu formal juga gapapa santai ajaa;) tapi jangan nge bash ya pliss sejelek-jeleknya ff ara plis jangan nge bash.. basher atau flamer bikin down banget.. cita-cita ara kan jadi penulis kalo ada yang nge bash sakitnya tuh disini /dimana?/ wkwkwk pokoknya kalau ada sesuatu /? Tulis aja dikolom review.. ara gak janji bales cepet ya soalnya sinyal itu naudzubillah ya Allah -_- susaahhnyaaa ngajak ribut-_- tapi kalo sinyal cepet ara usahain bales review kok;)**

**Plis demi apapun/? Jangan bilang ini terlalu pendek. Toh chappie kemaren itu/? Dua chapter aku gabung, hehe. Pissss banget. Ini udah lamaaaa bgt bikinnya jadi kalau mau diubah gimanaaa gitu** **rasanya/? Moga ada yang seneng ara apdet diakhir bulan puasa ini -_- wkwkwk seperti biasa dan seperti author lainnya/? Ara minta reviewnya... hehe makasih^^**

**Heum. Tapi kayaknya chap ini emang pendek bgt ya? Yaudah ara kasih preview next chap deh...**

**"Kau menuduhku dan membunuh atasanku. Apa maumu sebenarnya Jongin?"**

**"Percepatlah hukuman matiku, Daehyun-ssi!"**

**"Aish Baozi. Suaraku jauh lebih bagus,"**

**"Tidak, untuk seorang perebut kekasih orang,"**

**"Kau mau mencicipi darah kekasihmu sendiri Kris?"**

**BANG!**

**See? Waks ini gamenarik samasekali oke fine-_- tuh udah ara kasih preview so harus wajid kudu review kaikaii? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollaaa~~~**

**Yg butuh asupan sadis sini merapat~**

**Kalo menurut ara ini chapter paling parah sih dari yg lain, tapi kurang tau juga deh hehe**

**Langsung aja cekidooott~~**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS**

Luhan menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang saat ini ada di ruang interogasi. Daehyun kini duduk bersama Jongin, bermaksud menanyakan bagaimana kejadiannya. Jongin tampak bercerita pada Daehyun, sampai Jongup menghampiri keduanya. "Jongin, kau tak perlu takut lagi. Jika memang Baekhyun pelakunya, maka ia akan ditahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama," Jongup menatap Daehyun, "Bahkan bisa seumur hidup,"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Jongup segera menghampirinya. "Inspektur tapi..." Jongup menahannya. "Maaf Luhan-ssi. Tidak bisa. Hukuman tetap hukuman," ujar Jongup tegas dan segera berlalu dari situ. Dengan permohonan Luhan, Jongup yakin jika memang Baekhyun pelakunya. "Jongin, ikut aku," Dan Daehyun serta Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang interogasi setelah 4 jam ditanyai macam-macam oleh polisi saat Luhan menariknya mendekati sebuah mayat. Baekhyun tertegun melihat mayat itu. Sang inspektur, terbujur kaku di ruangannya. Kepalanya nyaris putus dan sebuah pistol semi-otomatis tergeletak disampingnya. Didalam ruangan itu, terlihat Jongin sedang menangis. Jongin berteriak-teriak mengatakan bahwa bukan dia yang melakukan, namun karena hanya satu-satunya dia orang yang satu ruangan dengan Jongup sebelum maut menjemputnya, ditambah sidik jarinya dipistol itu, maka tuduhan langsung dilayangkan pada Jongin.

"Jongin..." Baekhyun menatap kaget Jongin saat mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Pura-pura tentu saja. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah orang yang tidak ingin ia dipenjara. Pelakunya pasti ingin menyelamatkannya dengan mengembalikan tuduhan Jongin. "Kukira kau anak yang baik. Bukankah kau teman adikku?" ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil mendekat perlahan. Jongin mundur, "Jangan dekati aku, jebal..." Baekhyun berhenti. "Kau menuduhku dan membunuh atasanku. Apa maumu sebenarnya Jongin?" Jongin menunduk. "Luhan hyung! Dia yang melakukannya!" teriak Jongin frustasi. Ia melihat bagaimana Luhan memotong leher Jongup menggunakan gergaji mesin, lalu membakar gergaji itu diatas tumpukan sampah. "DIAM! Kau ditahan karena pencemaran nama baik Baekhyun hyung serta tuduhan tanpa alasan pada Luhan hyung! Juga atas pembunuhan ini, kau terancam hukuman mati!" ujar Daehyun sambil menyuruh beberapa polisi lain untuk menangkap Jongin. Jongin menyerah, mungin ia memang harus mati ditiang gantung atau hukuman penggal. "Percepatlah hukuman matiku, Daehyun-ssi!"

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun bersorak sedangkan Daehyun hanya tenang meminum minumannya. Saat ini ketiganya sedang berada di cafe tempat mereka biasa bernyanyi. Dan, yah. Kali ini Luhan ikut bernyanyi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias saat Daehyun menceritakan bagaimana ia membunuh Yongguk. Daehyun melirik manajer cafe yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Annyeong, sajangnim," sapa mereka bertiga. Sang manajer hanya tersenyum. "Kalian akan bertemu teman baru. Suaranya juga sangat indah seperti kalian," seorang namja bertubuh agak pendek menghampiri meja yang Daehyun gunakan. "Mianhamnida sajangnim, aku terlambat." sang manajer mengangguk dan namja itu tersenyum kearah Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Perkenalkan, dia Kim Jong Dae. Namun, dia lebih akrab disapa Chen," namja itu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan tersenyum. Daehyun, Baekhyun serta Luhan hanya menatapnya malas.

"Chen! Cepatlah! Setelah ini giliranmu!" teriak seorang namja yang berada dibelakang panggung. Luhan, Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang baru turun dari panggung setelah bernyanyi bersama dapat mendengar cibiran kesal dari bibir tipis Chen. "Aigo! Kakak-beradik hebat! Memiliki suara yang sangat indah!" gumam seorang namja yang tadi meneriaki Chen. "Aish Baozi. Suaraku jauh lebih bagus," Chen merengut kemudian menaiki panggung. Tanpa mengetahui kalau kakak-beradik itu merasa terhina akan ucapannya.

Chen memanglah bersuara indah. Amat sangat indah. Namun sayangnya, dia terlihat agak-sedikit sombong. Dan itu membuat Daehyun kesal.

.

Baekhyun meminta Kris dan Tao menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Mereka -atau lebih tepatnya Tao- mengetahui kalau Kris berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan Tao menerima begitu saja saat Kris memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun -juga Luhan- menunggu mereka di rumahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku terlalu mencintai- Kris," ujar Tao sambil melirik Kris yang duduk disampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Tatapan luhan sangat membunuh. Jujur saja Tao mulai ketakutan. "Dan kau?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kris. Kris menatapnya acuh. "Aku? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya malas. Baekhyun membuang nafas berat, ia ingin bersabar sedikit. "Kau kenapa meminta Tao untuk menjadi pacarmu meski kau sudah memiliki Chanyeol?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. "Memangnya kau siapa? Adakah hakmu untuk bertanya hal pribadi seperti ini?" Plak! Satu tamparan keras meluncur begitu saja dari tangan Daehyun yang baru memasuki ruang tamu. "Jaga sedikit ucapanmu di rumahku," kata Daehyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Kini, setelah Daehyun datang, Kris dan Tao, diikat dibawah pohon dekat danau dibelakang rumah mereka. Rumah mereka bukanlah berada disebuah perumahan, namun berada didekat pedesaan. Kris menggeram marah saat dia melihat Baekhyun menyusupkan sesuatu kedalam kaos Tao. "Dae, tidakkah nalurimu sebagai seorang seme keluar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Daehyun menggeleng, "Tidak, untuk seorang perebut kekasih orang,"

Kris sukses membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kaos putih polos yang dikenakan Tao berhias warna merah. Kris berteriak melihat wajah Tao yang meringis kesakitan. "Kk-kkriiss tto-long ak-kuu," Tao mencoba berbicara namun ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Daehyun mengayunkan pisau yang ia bawa menuju kearah leher Tao. Sekali tebas, leher mulus itu nyari putus.

Kris menahan gejolak perutnya yang ingin memuntahkan makanannya melihat pemandangan berlumur darah didepannya. Dan Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir, manusia macam apakah Daehyun dan Baekhyun itu? Sedangkan Luhan, namja itu tidak terlihat sejak ia diikat dibawah pohon ini. Kini Daehyun dan Baekhyun tengah memotong-motong dan menguliti tubuh Tao layaknya seekor hewan yang baru saja dipotong untuk dimasak. Ia merasakan pusing yang hebat saat melihat Daehyun mengambil jantung Tao dan menyentuhnya tanpa rasa jijik. Sedangkan Baekhyun, masih asyik membelah dada Tao dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti usus, paru-paru, hati, ginjal, dan lainnya yang Kris tidak tahu apa namanya.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun tampak senang menghancurkan raga Tao yang sudah tak berbentuk. 'Akankah aku dibunuh seperi itu juga?' batin Kris lara. Jujur saja ia mulai takut sekarang. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, keringat dingin Kris mengucur deras. Apalagi dengan Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah pisau.

"Kau mau mencicipi darah kekasihmu sendiri Kris?" tawar Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan pisau yang diujungnya tertancap hati milik Tao. Kris menggeleng cepat namun ia kalah, Baekhyun sudah mencengkram dagunya dan membuka paksa mulutnya. "Kunyah dan telan, maka kau akan hidup dengan tenang," ujar Baekhyun sembari menyuapkan hati itu kemulut Kris. Kris langsung muntah saat lidahnya mencecap rasa anyir darah. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli. "Kau begitu ya saat mencoba hati milik kekasihmu sendiri. Kau bahkan memiliki hatinya Kris, tak Cuma cinta yang terlontar dari mulutnya," ujar Daehyun disela tawanya. Hampir saja Baekhyun menusuk Kris kalau ia tidak melihat sang hyung tertua, Luhan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Say 'bang', Kris," dan Luhan sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol kepelipisnya.

BANG!

**TBC**

**Heee maaf kalo masih kurang feel, ini alurnya ngebut ya? Hehe**

**Ara seneng deh di SMA ini banyak temen ara yg psycho-_- masa ada yg hobinya nge cutter in tangannya sampe berdarah loh-_- ara Cuma geleng-geleng aja awalnya, eh sekarang ara malah ikutan-_- mommy ara marah loh kalo tau ara lagi megang cutter, ara diomelin mulu-_- padahal baru juga megang belom ngapa2in-_-**

**Hee maaf ya apdetnya lama bgt-,- padahal chap ini udah lamaaaaaa bgt ada dilaptop. Once again mianhae ne? hehe**

**Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa…**

**Kalo ga review ara apdetnya lama, soalnya males-_- ntar udah apdet cepet malah gaada yg baca..**

**Makanya, review yaaaa cantiiikkk, gantenggg :***


End file.
